Girls
by pastel daisies
Summary: She was just a girl, eyes bright, uptight, breaking hearts. AU. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**A/N:**_Wow, sorry I haven't done any publishing in a while, I was busy with finals and to be honest, my brain was totallyyy fried. Anyways, inspired by "Girls" by The 1975, fuckin' love that band yoooo. PLEASE LISTEN ITS AMAZING AND MATTHEW HEALY IS A TOTAL BABE URRGH SO MUCH TENSION FOR THE HOTTIE. But I still love Sauce. 5eva and always. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**girls**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bite your face to spite your nose  
17 and a half years old  
Worrying about my brother finding out  
What's the fun in doing what you're told?_

_They're just girls breaking hearts_  
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_  
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_

* * *

There was a reason that he chose not to engage in the presence of girls more than he had to.

Outside of putting up with them in the classroom, as well as at football practice after classes; he chose to ignore all of the gawking, swooning fan girls. They were just completely irritating and quite revolting. It wasn't like he was _gay_, or anything, he just didn't like girls. Unlike his other eighteen year old friends, he wasn't apt on "scoring" with the ladies. Women were another thing all together, but _girls_. Girls were just stupid creatures.

But when there was a loud banging on his door, and the rain was thumping against the windows in a loud rhythm, he took his time to reassess his previous claims.

With the creaking swing of his front door opening, he knew that he was trapped. Nevertheless, he drunk in the sight before him.

Her short pink locks were pulled up in a messy bun, stray hairs falling down her creamy face. Her eyeliner looked a bit smudged, face stained with dry tears over the rain, and her red lipstick was fading slowly with what he assumed was the multiple liquors and blunts between her plump lips earlier. She was clad in a familiar forest green motorcycle jacket, silver rivets catching the light from his front porch, and he couldn't help but wonder how and when she had swiped his jacket before. As well as how he hadn't ever caught it.

It was hanging off of her left shoulder haphazardly, as well as the thin, white button up she had on, showing an expanse of creamy shoulder. The rain stuck to the thin cotton material, making a show of her lacy black bra underneath. Jean shorts were ripped and her raggedy boots told him she had run here through the storm.

"Hi." She whispered, and he gripped the edge of his door tightly, teeth gritting.

He wanted to say that this was the first time she had done this.

Shown up to his house at 3 am.

He ran a hand through his messy, raven locks, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"Again?"

She nodded slowly at his grunt, and looked down at her boots, arms trained and limp at her sides. Usually, he was quick to let her inside, quick to curse himself for it later and complain inwardly about stupid, ridiculous girls (well only one in particular, who was on his doorstep right now); but this time, he was hesitant. His cool gaze met her bright, sad, emerald orbs, and she offered him a small, tentative smile.

"I dumped him and left." She murmured, and licked her rouged lips. His teeth ground together once more.

"You can't keep doing this. If Itachi found out-" He said sharply, free hand clenching into a fist. She cut him off with a harsh laugh and shot him a dirty smirk.

"Whats the matter? Don't want your brother's sloppy seconds?"

He scowled. _Of course not,_ he wanted to yell at her, _because I don't want you to be _his_ in the first god damn place_. Slowly, he pulled the door open for her wider, and took a step back in the process. She recognized the familiar cue, and took a step into his house, and out of the rain. She shook out her messy hair, fingers going up to wipe her forehead to her arm. He tried to ignore the damp state of his jacket.

Once she was standing inside his house, she turned and looked at him, watching as he shut the door, shutting out the rain and wind. He flipped the lock and turned around to meet her gaze once more, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"Can I stay here a few days?" She asked him gently, though she already knew the answer. His eyes raked over her with a scowl, catching that she had no sort of bag or items on her except the clothes on her back and his jacket.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked irritably, and she lifted her shoulders and let them drop lazily in a shrug.

"I'll pick it up from his place tomorrow.. maybe."

He assumed that was a lie. Every time she found herself single and on his couch, she stuck to wearing his clothes. But maybe this time, she would permanently be separated from his brother, and would actually find a permanent place for herself.

_Hopefully at his place, _the back of his mind wished hopefully. He pushed aside the voice and dropped his head to look at his bare feet with a sigh.

"Whatever." He muttered, and moved to walk past her to resume the exam cramming he had been diligently working on before she had banged on his door. Before he could swiftly brush past her, her small fingers gripped his arm, chipped blue nails digging into the cotton of his black shirt. He swung around to her, eyes narrowed.

"What-" He started bitterly, but she was already going on her tiptoes, lips pressing against his in a flurry. Even with his distaste for girls, he, of course, found himself kissing back, and her cold fingers pulled his hands from his pockets by his wrists, interlacing her digits with his tightly. She tasted, as he predicted earlier, like smoke and alcohol. But he wouldn't expect any less from hanging around his thirty year old brother.

"You know that I love you, right?" She murmured between kisses, tongue wrapping around his. He bit back a growl and huffed. His lips pulled from hers, traveling down the expanse of her jawline and neck. She inclined her neck, breath escaping her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Then why are you with _him_?" He said against the cool, damp skin of her jugular. _And not with me?_ he wanted to finish, but didn't. She mewled out lightly and gripped his fingers tighter. He drank in the scent of her bitter perfume, awaiting her answer with a hint of anxiousness that made his heart flutter.

"I dunno." She bit her lip, and he nudged his nose to her collarbone, and then moved his lips back up to cover her own parted ones.

Girls, he had decided ages ago, were just fucking ridiculous creatures.

At seventeen, all they had on their mind was being a rebellious teen to their parents, partying, getting boyfriends and looking for that one boy that could be their savoir, salvation. They judged by looks just who was going to be their prey next, and he knew this from first hand experience when they would cling to him with their manicured nails, cleavages pressed into his arms. Damned ridiculous. And so uptight about everything that upset them.

But _she _was different.

Always had been and always would be. Even when she started dating his brother as well as fooling around with him behind his brother's back between breakups every other week. He was fed up with her being with Itachi. He didn't deserve her if all he did was break her heart.

Her fingers slipped from his to grip his shirt, pulling him closer against her, and his palms were already pushing his jacket down her shoulders, where it collected at her elbows, fingers ripping open her blouse.

"Stay here." He said quietly against her lips, before pressing kisses to her exposed shoulder. She pulled him ever closer, hands roaming around his hips and pushing his shirt up his back, exposing his muscles to the cool air. He shivered.

"For a few days." She assured him in a whisper. He frowned. As nice as she was trying to be, that wasn't what he had meant.

"No." He grunted, hands gripping her hips, pulling her flush against him. Her eyes fluttered open, and her lips parted in confusion. She eyed him curiously.

"_Forever." _

A small smile came to her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. He pulled her against him with a sigh.

"Maybe." She whispered, and he suddenly found himself fighting with gravity as she jumped on him, weight against his body. It didn't take her long to wrestle him out of his shirt, nor him to reclaim his jacket from her body. He wasn't surprised either to find her clad in his same black shirt the next morning.

But _maybe_ this time would be different. He hoped so.

And maybe some girls weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

_Wrestle to the ground_  
_God help me now because_  
_They're just girls_

* * *

_Gah I just love The 1975. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I promise to update my other stories very soon! ^^_


End file.
